Fairytales
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Rick and Kate meet through their mutual friends Lanie and Espo. AU. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Most like a one shot. Unless people ask for more insights into their lives together...
1. The start

_**This is a one shot. It's an AU piece and definitely different. If you don't like AU pieces, then don't read.**_

What if, they met, fell in love and made a life together. What if, Beckett's wall wasn't there and she allowed herself to fall in love? What if Rick and Kate met and fell in love? Like the most wonderful fairy tale. What if this Beckett allowed herself to believe in fairy tales, love at first sight and happily ever afters? Imagine how grand their love story would be?

This is definitely an Alternate Universe story. It's my take on the "what ifs"

No infringement intended. Purely for entertainment purposes.

Rick Castle looked at his friend Javier Esposito and groaned. He knew that he was in for trouble. Especially when he saw the grin on his face, "What do you want?

Espo had a look of innocence on his face, "I don't want anything."

"Sure. Whenever you smile like that, I know that I'm in trouble."

"Dude, why do you always think the worst?"

"Because it's usually true. You might as well tell me."

Before he could say anything else, his long time girlfriend, Lanie Parish walked over to where they sat. It was then that he knew he was doomed. He smiled at her, "Hi Lanie."

She looked at Rick and then she looked at Espo and asked, "Did you ask him?"

Espo shook his head, "I didn't exactly have a chance to Lanie. You sort of interrupted us."

Rick laughed and reminded them, "You two do realize that I am still here and can hear everything that you're saying?"

Lanie smiled at her boyfriends friend and smiled, "Of course you can. Since he's too chicken to ask, I will."

"I'm not too chicken, I didn't have..."

"It's okay Javi." She turned to Rick, "Look, I know that you're still upset about losing Meredith, but you have to get over her man. I have the perfect woman for you. Her name..."

Rick held up his hand and shook his head, "I'm not letting you fix me up with anyone again. Ever... The

last time you did it was a disaster."

Espo laughed, "You can say that again."

Lanie just shot him a look of warning, whispering, "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry dear, but it's the truth."

"Anyway. That girl was all wrong for you. I see that now. But Beckett is perfect. I promise you. You'll love her."

Rick eyed her suspiciously, "You said that about the last three dates you fixed me up with."

"And they were all wrong for you. I can see that now. You have to go through a few bad apples to find the best one."

"And what kind of name is Beckett? She's probably eighty with a house full of cats."

Espo laughed again. He stopped immediately when Lanie shot him a warning look. Then, she turned to Rick, "That's just what we call her at work. Her real name is Katherine. Katherine Beckett. She's my best friend. We can double date. It will be fun."

"Why do I think this is a mistake?"

"Because you're cynical. Look, if this doesn't work, I promise that I'll never fix you up again."

"At least I have a witness this time."

Espo looked at Rick and held his hands up, "I'm staying out of this one man. It's between the two of you. That way, when it goes bad, you can't come after me."

Lanie laughed, "And when it turns into the most wonderful thing ever, I'll take all the credit."

Espo kissed her, "You sound very sure of yourself my dear."

"I am. I have a very, very good feeling about this."

The threesome finished their meal. Rick paid the check and they headed their separate ways.

_**Three Nights Later**_

Rick fidgeted nervously in the chair. He looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Espo and Lanie sat across from him. They were making conversation about something that he couldn't follow. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or something else, but he was anxious for this date to start and to be over and done with. He'd never been quite so nervous, which, he knew was crazy, because he never got nervous during a date. He kept looking at his watch. He knew that he was being impatient, but he hated watching Espo and Lanie. It was so obvious that they were deeply in love.

What if she didn't show? What if she got cold feet? He'd nearly called Espo and told him that he got a sudden inspiration that night and needed to write. The only thing that stopped him was Lanie. He knew that she'd march down to his loft and drag him to the restaurant. And really, that was the last thing that he needed. He didn't need his mother and daughter to witness him being dragged away by his best friends girlfriend.

He looked at his watch again. She was late. Lanie noticed him checking his watch once again and laughed, "She's only a minute late. She probably got stuck in traffic. Relax Rick, she's coming."

She no sooner got that words out, when she saw her friend. She smiled and told him, "There she is. She's the one in the black dress."

Rick turned around and saw her. He swallowed hard and looked at her. It was as if she was the only person in the room. He watched as she turned her head to the side and smiled. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"I'm Richard, Richard Castle, but most of my friends call me Rick."

Then, she smiled at him softly and Rick felt as if the world had changed in that moment. When she smiled, it was as if the Heavens opened up and everything seemed brighter. When she spoke, it was like an angels voice, "I'm Katherine, Katherine Beckett, but my friends call me Kate." Then she laughed and nodded towards Lanie and Espo, "But they usually call me Beckett. Occupational norm I guess you could say."

Espo and Lanie watched as their friends introduced themselves to one another. Lanie knew that she'd won the bet with Espo, when everything she said to them went ignored.

Lanie and Kate excused themselves and went to the restroom. Leaving Rick and Espo together at the table. Espo laughed at the look on his friends face, "Dude, you look like a man in love. A doomed man."

Rick could only smile as he nodded, "I know. She's beautiful. I know it's too early, but I'm in love with her."

"You just met her. How can you know?"

"I just do. I'm going to marry her someday."

Espo shook his head, "You can't be serious."

"I am."

In the bathroom, Lanie and Kate were having a similar conversation.

"I'm going to marry him someday."

Lanie laughed, "I knew that you two would be perfect for each other, but it's only been thirty minutes. You should at least meet his family before you decide to marry him. Do you realize that he has a five year old daughter?"

Kate simply shrugged, "I don't care. He's perfect."

"I get it sweetie. I just think that you should take it easy. Get to know him better. Plus, I didn't think you believed in marriage."

Kate chewed on her bottom lip. It was true, in the past she hadn't believed that she could ever find someone that would make her think that forever was possible. However, when she walked into the restaurant that night and saw Rick sitting at the table, it was unlike anything she'd felt before. She felt an immediate connection to him. Although, she knew that there was no such thing as love at first sight, it was certainly happening to her. She knew that there was no way to explain how she was feeling. It was, in a word, completely insane and very unlike her. She found it wonderful though.

They walked back to their table and she sat down in front of him. He smiled and asked her, "So, tell me about yourself. Espo says that you work for the police department. What kind of work do you do?"

She hesitated for a moment. Most men didn't understand her profession of choice. She usually avoided talk of work, but Rick seemed different "I work in the homicide division. I'm a detective. It's not very glamorous work."

Lanie smiled, "She's being modest. She's only the youngest detective in NYPD history."

Rick smiled and told her, "Really? I don't know if Lanie told you or not, but I'm a crime writer. I write the Derrick Storm novels."

Kate nodded, "She told me, but even if she hadn't, I would have known who you were."

"Really? How?"

Kate smiled, "My mom loved your books."

"Loved? I hope I didn't do something to lessen her love of them."

He watched as Kate swallowed hard and he saw the tears in her eyes. She smiled sadly and told him, "She was killed. Her books always made you smile. She would come home after a long day at work and she would open your books and she would smile for awhile. She was always happier afterwards. Happier for me and my dad."

Rick suddenly felt terrible for making her feel so sad, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you."

Kate smiled and shook her head, "It's okay."

Lanie and Espo looked at each other and smiled. They knew that their friends were falling for each other. Because anytime they tried to talk to them, it was as if they didn't exist. They would say one or two words, but the conversation always went to the two of them.

Lanie leaned over and said, "I give them six months until they're married."

Espo smiled, "I give it three, four months tops."

It turned out that Espo was closer to the estimate. Rick and Kate were engaged within a month and married two months after that. Their love story continued and soon, they were working together. As partners in life and work.

With Alexis as part of their lives, it felt like their world, their lives together were perfect. At least, until she got the news that she was pregnant. Three years after they married, they became parents to twin boys. Samuel and James were born three years to the day that their parents met. Never before had two children been so loved.

They were doted on by their parents. By their parents co-workers. And by their big sister. Most of all, they knew that they were loved. They grew into strong, confident men. They married the loves of their lives, twenty eight years to the day that their parents married. In a dual ceremony the two men married the women they had fallen in love with.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church. Especially, the family of the brides. They were marrying Espo and Lanie's twin daughters. It seemed that twins weren't that rare. At least not in their circle of friends.

Lanie and Kate knew that their children's families were going to be just as blessed as they'd been. They'd both found the loves of their lives and knew that their children had done the same in the mates that they'd chosen.

Kate no longer thought that love wasn't something that couldn't last forever. Rick had shown her that true love was possible. Everyday, he made sure to tell her that he loved her. Made sure to kiss her before they went off to work together. Because, life was short and sometimes, you had to follow you heart and believe in the unbelievable. You had to take a chance. Because despite it being completely irrational, fairy tales did come true and true love wasn't something that was an impossible dream.

If you allowed yourself to follow your heart, anything is truly possible...

_**I almost didn't post this story. It's been on my computer for a few months now and I'm hesitant to post this or anything lately... Because of some of the most nasty reviews I've ever received in the 10 plus years that I've been writing fan fics. I must say, I'm shocked at how nasty some reviewers have been lately. If you can't leave a review under a name where I can respond then why do it? It's cowardly and just wrong..**_


	2. Our 'First' Date

_**Okay, since some people requested more firsts, I decided to write a few more of their firsts. This one is the story of their first date. Remember this is AU and in no way canon... If you would like to see a 'first' just drop me a line...**_

As he stood looking at himself in the mirror in his bedroom, Richard Castle realized one thing. He was nervous about calling Kate Beckett and asking her out on a date. Sure, they had been on a date before, but Lanie and Espo had been there with them. They had helped to fill in the gaps when the conversation had stopped. Was he brave enough to call her and ask her out on a date that would only be the two of them? What would they talk about? Would she decide that he was too boring and not want to see him again?

So many questions filled his brain. He was interrupted when he felt Alexis climb into the bed with him. She snuggled close to him and he kissed the top of her tiny head and breathed in the scent of her baby shampoo. He didn't want her to grow up without a mother figure and he wasn't interested in bringing home a string of ladies to fill up the empty places in his heart. He wasn't sure how Kate would react to the fact that he had a little girl at home. Would she understand his desire to give her a normal family life? Or would Kate Beckett be like the other women that he had dated. Would she use Alexis to get close to him? Pretending to care about the little girl so that she could get closer to him. Then there were the women that heard about his little girl and ran in the other direction. They most definitely didn't want a ready made family. In his experience, most women only wanted the fame and fortune that dating Richard Castle brought to them. They didn't want to get to know the man behind the name. That was why his marriage with Meredith had fallen apart. After the initial honeymoon period, there wasn't much else left of the farce that had been his first marriage.

Looking down at his daughter, he made a split second decision. He would call Kate and ask her out on a date. He kissed his daughter one final time and then pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number that he had programmed into his phone. Smiling when she picked up saying, "Beckett..."

He still felt like a million butterflies had taken up roost in his stomach, but he pushed ahead and told her, "Hi Kate... It's Richard Castle."

On the other side of the phone, Kate smiled brightly and said softly, "Hi Rick.. I was hoping you would call me."

He seemed surprised and he smiled at her words, "You were?"

She laughed softly, "Yes..."

Rick smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief. Maybe this would go better than he had thought. So, he finally asked her, "Are you busy Saturday night? I can understand it if you are. It's short notice and I should have called or asked you before and..."

Kate laughed softly, "Rick...Slow down..."

"Right, right. I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous."

Crap. Did he actually come out and admit that to her? He hadn't meant to. But when he heard her reply he was immediately put at ease, "It's okay Rick. If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous also."

"You are?"

"I am."

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

Rick laughed, "Are you busy Saturday? Because I would really love to see you again if you aren't. And if you are, we can do it another night."

Kate laughed softly, "Rick..."

"Okay. Sorry...I..."

"What time Saturday? It's my weekend off and..."

"How about I pick you up at six. Then we can go out to eat."

"I'd love to go out to eat with you. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"No place fancy. I'd much rather have a burger, fries and a milkshake."

"You would?"

"You sound surprised."

Rick didn't want to tell her that most of the women he dated preferred fancy restaurants over simple burgers and fries. Most of them thought that because he was a wealthy author he preferred fancy meals. When the truth was just the opposite. He would much rather eat simple meals at home with his daughter.

He finally told her, "I am. Surprised, but happy."

They talked for a few more minutes and then they hung up the phone. Rick felt happier than he had in years. Ever since he and Meredith had divorced, he had felt an empty place in his heart. For the first time ever, Rick thought that he might have a chance at a happy ending.

Kate was feeling the same thing on her end. She hadn't had a decent date in years. At least not until the other night. Meeting Rick almost felt like a dream. He was the first decent man that she'd met in years. When Lanie had called to tell her about a man she wanted her to meet, Kate's first thought had been to say no. Absolutely not. There was no way she was letting Lanie fix her up with anyone. She had done that once and it had nearly ended their friendship.

So, Kate told her friend, "I don't think she Lanie. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Lanie had laughed at her friend, "I do. But Rick is different. He's Javi's best friend."

It was then that Kate thought about hanging up on her friend. She definitely didn't want anything to do with any friends of Espo's. She had met his friends and most of them had the IQ of a snail. Kate laughed and told Lanie, "I don't think so Lanie."

"Come on Kate. I promise that if you don't like him then I won't ever set you up with anyone again."

Kate tapped the nails of her right hand on her desk. She knew that this date would end in disaster, but she decided that she would do it. It was better than spending another night at home alone with only her tv to keep her company.

So, she sighed and told Lanie, "Fine, but this is the last time I'm letting you fix me up with someone. I don't care how good looking he might be..."

Little did she know it then, but that would come true. But not in a way she would have ever suspected.

Meeting Rick that first night was like something out of a fairytale. She hadn't been expecting to fall in love with him at first sight, but that was exactly what had happened. The moment he took her hand she had felt something magical between them. It was crazy, but true. In that moment, she knew that there would never be another man for her.

The night of their first solo date, Rick was standing in front of his mirror trying to decide which tie to wear. He was incredibly nervous. He had nearly ten ties laid out on the bed. Discarding each one after deciding that he didn't like it. Alexis came into the room and asked her father, "Are you nervous Daddy?"

Rick laughed and nodded, "I'm going out on a date."

Alexis smiled and looked down at the ties that her father had tried on. She put her little finger on her lips and tapped it a few times. She smiled and picked up a red tie with black marks on it. She held it up to his shirt and smiled, "This one daddy."

Rick looked at his daughter and smiled, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Alexis told her father, "Positive daddy. Is Grams coming to watch me tonight?"

"Yep. And she told me that she has a special night planned for you. She's going to take you out to dinner to that kids place that you love. Then, she's going to do facials and beauty treatments."

Alexis clapped her tiny hands and hugged his waist. Then she ran as fast as her tiny feet could carry her to get ready for her special night with her grandmother.

Rick watched as she ran out of the bedroom with a smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe this night would be a new beginning for both of them.

Walking up to her apartment, Rick felt a thousand butterflies in his stomach. He knocked on the door and he waited for her to answer. When she opened the door, Rick felt all the nerves just disappear. He knew that he had made the right decision in asking her out for dinner that night. He had a feeling that everything was going to work out for the good. So, he offered her his arm and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kate nodded and took his offered arm. She looked up at him and smiled softly. Feeling better about this date than she had felt about any other date before. She knew that this would be the last first date she would ever go on.

For Kate, that night was like something out of a dream. Their first stop was to a small hamburger place called Remy's. She had been there before. It was a normal hangout for cops, but this was the first time she'd been there for anything romantic.

Rick kept her laughing during their entire meal. Telling stories of his different exploits with various members of law enforcement. She shook her head when he told her about riding a police horse naked, "I can't believe you didn't get some jail time for that one."

Rick laughed, "I did have to buy the officer a new saddle and I do remember an obscene amount of community service. I had to clean out the stalls of the horses for weeks."

Kate smiled at him, "Really?"

"What can I say? The mayor is a friend of mine. And a fan."

Kate laughed softly and shook her head, "Why do I think that you are trouble?"

"It was a phase. I promise I'm better now."

Kate put her hand on his and squeezed softly, "It's okay Rick. It doesn't change anything."

Looking into her eyes, he knew that she was telling the truth. When they were done eating, Rick smiled at her and asked, "Would you like to take a walk? Maybe get some ice cream? Or coffee? We can get coffee..."

Kate laughed, "That sounds like an excellent idea Rick."

Nodding, he admitted, "I just don't want this night to end."

Kate was amazed to realize that she felt the same way. It was something that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She felt happy. So, so very happy and she knew it was all because of the man sitting across from her right then.

After he paid the bill, they walked outside and Kate looked straight ahead. She felt his arm move and then, he reached over and took her hand. She looked over at him and smiled softly. She couldn't have known it then, but her life had just changed forever.

They arrived at the coffee shop and Rick ordered his favorite and listened while she ordered her own. They found a quiet table in the back. One where they could talk and not be interrupted. They talked for what seemed like hours. They only left when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked over and saw that it was an employee of the coffee shop. Rick looked at him and then looked at Kate and whispered, "I think they want to go home."

Kate nodded and stood up to put her coat on. She was stopped when she felt Rick's hand on her shoulder. Then, he took the coat from her and held it so that she could put her arms inside. She looked back at him and smiled softly. Once outside the coffee shop, Rick hailed a taxi and they were soon on the way to her apartment. He held her hand the entire way and he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to say goodnight.

When the taxi stopped, he told the driver, "Wait here."

The driver nodded and turned on the radio. Rick walked slowly up to the apartment building and they waited for the elevator. When they reached her floor, Rick walked her to her door. He smiled and told her softly, "I had an amazing time tonight Kate."

Nodding, Kate whispered, "Me too. I'd really like to see you again."

Rick smiled, "I'd really like that."

Kate unlocked the door to her apartment and smiled. Then, she watched as Rick leaned forward and she knew that he was going to kiss her. She smiled when he kissed her on the cheek. It was so unexpected, but so very sweet. She walked inside her apartment and shut the door softly. Then, she squealed loudly. Just like a little schoolgirl. She knew then that she was in love with this dear, sweet man. She couldn't wait to see him again.

On the other side of the door, Rick heard her squeal and he felt like doing the exact same thing. He could only smile and then touched his lips. He would remember that kiss forever. He knew then that was the last first kiss he would ever give another woman. She was it for him and he couldn't wait to see her again...

_**Thoughts?**_


	3. Alexis Meets Kate For The 'First' Time

_**Okay, since some people requested more firsts, I decided to write a few more of their firsts. This one is the story of their first date. Remember this is AU and in no way canon... If you would like to see a 'first' just drop me a line...**_

**_The most request first on the last reviews was Kate and Alexis meeting. So, here it is now..._**

Kate and Rick had been dating for nearly a month when Rick decided that it was time for Kate to meet his daughter. He'd only bothered to introduce her to a small handful of women in her short life. Women, that for one reason or another, never stayed around for long.

So, he picked up his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart now. After a few rings, she picked up the phone, "Beckett?"

Rick smiled and whispered, "That's so hot..."

He heard her laugh and she asked, "What do you want Rick?"

Suddenly Rick wasn't so sure about this. Yes, he was falling in love with her, but meeting Alexis was such an important step for their relationship. He knew that the future of their relationship depended on how well she and Alexis got along. Rick was very protective of his little girl. He finally smiled and told Kate, "I want you to come to my loft for dinner. I want you to meet Alexis. That's my daughter."

Kate had never been rendered speechless in her life before. She knew how important his daughter was to him. She had never been good around children. She had never babysat during high school. While most of her friends babysat to make money, Kate modeled during the summer. She didn't even know anyone that had little kids. However, she did know that she was growing to love Rick and she would never ask him to choose between her or his daughter. She figured that she had to start someplace. So, meeting his five year old daughter was the natural place to start.

She finally smiled and told him, "Sure. I'd love to come to your house and have dinner and I would love to meet your daughter. If she's important to you then I think I should get to know her better."

"Really?"

Kate laughed softly, "Yes really. Why do you sound so surprised?"

Rick wasn't sure what to tell her. After a few long moments, he told her, "I'm not. I just want her to meet you. So can you make it tomorrow?"

Kate laughed, "Sure. I'm off tomorrow night. Do you want me to bring some wine?"

"If you have a favorite you can bring some, but I have a wine cellar and..."

"Really? Wow Rick. You are just full of surprises tonight."

Rick laughed, "I aim to please."

Kate smiled softly and they talked for a few more minutes and then she hung up her phone. Happier than she had been in a long, long time. Then her eyes grew wide and knew that she needed to to some shopping. So, she picked up her cell phone and called the one person that she knew could help her out of her current predicament.

She told her that she had an emergency and needed to go shopping. Lanie laughed, "Is it a date with Rick?"

Kate was intentionally vague, "I'll tell you later. Can you meet me at the mall? Please?"

Laughing, Lanie told her, "Girl you have got it bad for him. You know that?"

Kate huffed out, "That's not the point Lanie."

"What's wrong? You seem worried."

"I'll tell you later tonight. Seriously Lanie. You are so, so nosy. Do you know that?

Laughing, Lanie told her, "Fine. You do have it bad for him."

Kate sighed loudly and Lanie knew that her friend was getting annoyed by her words. She finally asked, "Can you meet me or not?"

"You are no fun tonight girl. I'll meet you after work. What's the big deal?"

"I'll explain to you tonight."

"Fine, but you had better have a great story. Making me wait and.."

"Goodbye Lanie!"

With that, Kate sighed and hung up the phone. She loved her friend, but sometimes she was way too nosy for her own good. She laughed and got back to the paperwork in front of her. She didn't realize that she had a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

When she pulled up to mall, she saw Lanie waiting outside for her. Her best friend waved at her and Kate waved back. They hugged each other and Lanie finally asked, "Okay, so what's this little shopping trip all about? Why is it so secret?"

Kate smiled, "Well, Rick asked me over for dinner tomorrow night."

"He did? That's wonderful."

Kate smiled and told her, "Yeah and I'm going to bring a bottle of wine for Rick, but..."

"But?"

Kate kind of looked down at the ground and asked, "Well, he wants me to meet his daughter."

"And?"

"Well, I want to bring something for Alexis and..."

"And you have no idea what to get her."

Kate nodded, "She's five and I have no idea what a five year old would like."

Lanie nodded and told her friend, "That's okay. Luckily, I have a few ideas."

With that, Lanie grabbed her best friends arm and led her to the nearest toy store. Once they walked inside, Lanie pulled her towards the stuffed animals, where they proceeded to pick out the perfect gift for Alexis.

Kate looked at her purchase and asked, "Are you sure that she will like this?"

Lanie nodded, "Any five year old would love this. Now, lets go get them to wrap this. Then, you can buy me dinner tonight."

Nodding, Kate smiled, "Deal."

The next day, Kate was standing outside of Rick's loft and had her hand raised to knock. She had never been this nervous before in her life. What if Alexis didn't like her? What if she said or did something wrong? She wasn't used to kids and honestly hoped she didn't mess up her relationship with Rick. She bit on her bottom lip and then raised her hand and knocked.

She heard the lock turn and then the door opened. She was expecting Rick to open it, but when she did, she saw a little girl standing there. She had her head turned to the side and then asked, "Can I help you?"

Kate swallowed, "I'm here to see your daddy."

"I don't know you. Are you sure you have the right apartment. My daddy didn't tell me that you were coming and..."

"Alexis... That's enough."

Kate laughed and told Rick, "It's okay Rick. She's just being safe." Kate knelt down in front of Alexis and told her, "You are right to be cautious. I'm Kate and I'm dating your father."

Alexis looked at her father and then at Kate. Then she looked at the package sitting beside Kate and asked, "Is that for me?"

"Alexis! That's extremely rude."

"I'm sorry."

Kate noticed that Alexis' bottom lip was starting to tremble. She needed to get this situation under control before it spiraled out of control. So, Kate looked at Rick and said, "It's okay. I remember when I was her age, I always asked questions like that. It used to drive my parents crazy. And yes, this is for you sweetie. I hope you like it."

Rick smiled at Kate and that at his daughter. She was hanging back and acted as if she was afraid to take the present. So, Kate held out her hand and said, "How about you and I go open this while your daddy opens the wine that I brought. Hopefully you don't have one like this already. A little birdie told me that little girls like these kinds of things."

Once the got to the couch, Alexis climbed up and waited for Kate to sit. Once she was sitting, she handed the package to Alexis and watched as the little girl slowly unwrapped the gift. She watched as her eyes lit up. It was a huge stuffed dog. It was almost bigger than Alexis. She turned to Kate and smiled. Then she whispered, "Thank you Kate! I love it." Then she turned to her father and asked, "Can I take Kate up and show her my room?"

Rick noticed that both ladies were now looking at him. He laughed at the twin looks of anticipation and finally nodded, "Sure! Go ahead."

Alexis jumped up and clapped her hands, then she grabbed Kate's hand and practically pulled her upstairs. Kate laughed at the little girls enthusiasm and asked, "Do you have a big enough spot for it?"

Alexis nodded and said, "I'll put him in the most important spot. Somewhere that he can watch over the other stuffed animals. I mean since he is the biggest one I have. He should be their protector."

Kate smiled and nodded, "That's so true."

Alexis moved all of her toys around and made sure that they all looked perfect. She smiled as she put the dog in the middle of them. She stood back and looked at them. She moved the dog to the side and then declared, "It's perfect!"

Alexis then turned to Kate and threw her arms around Kate's legs. Kate was taken aback at first, but then she tried to hug her back. It was clumsy, but so sweet. And Rick saw the entire thing from the doorway of Alexis' bedroom. He had to swallow hard as he looked at them standing together. He always hated that his daughter didn't have a positive female influence in his life. Maybe if he played his cards right, maybe Kate could be that for Alexis.

Rick smiled as Alexis grabbed Kate's hand and showed her the rest of her room. Rick had a feeling that was when he fell in love with her even more. And then, he loved her even more when Kate told Alexis, "Maybe after dinner we can put together one of your puzzles."

You would have thought that it was Christmas time and Alexis had just gotten the best gift in the world. She turned to Kate and asked, "Really? None of daddy's other girlfriends ever wanted to put together a puzzle with me. They only wanted to spend time with my daddy..."

Kate swallowed hard and the hope and happiness in the little girls voice. She nodded and told her, "Well, I want to spend time with you. I think your daddy can find something to do while we do a puzzle together."

Alexis turned and looked at her daddy. Then, she whispered, "Is it okay daddy?"

Rick smiled softly, "It is perfectly okay. In fact, I need to get some writing done so it will be the perfect time for the two of you to do the puzzle."

Alexis and Kate both said, "Are you sure?"

Rick laughed at them and then smiled a thousand watt smile and nodded at his two favorite women in his life and said, "Definitely sure."

And even if he didn't have any writing to do, there was no way that he could have interrupted any time that Kate and Alexis wanted to spend together. He would force himself to write. Even if nothing came out of it. Then, he looked at them and smiled, "Dinner's ready my ladies!"

Rick held out his hands and Kate grabbed his. Much to surprise, Alexis reached for Kate's hand and smiled up at Kate. Kate smiled back at her and then they headed downstairs to eat the dinner that Rick had made for them.

Rick looked over at Kate and smiled. When she smiled back he whispered, "Thank you."

Kate nodded softly and then started talking to Alexis as they walked downstairs. Then, Rick was surprised again when Alexis sat next to Alexis rather than at her usual place at the table. It was clear to him that Alexis had really taken to Kate and from the smile on Kate's face the feeling was mutual.

Rick knew at that moment he had never been happier than he was right then...

_**Thoughts? And remember to leave me another first. I have some that I would like to include, but if you, my readers would like to read something, then who am I to deny them. :)**_


	4. Their 'First' Trip to The Zoo

_**Okay, since some people requested more firsts, I decided to write a few more of their firsts. This one is the story of their first date. Remember this is AU and in no way canon... If you would like to see a 'first' just drop me a line..**_

_** As requested by Disneynut in a review, this is the first time they went to the zoo together.**_

Kate and Rick saw each other regularly during the following weeks. Rick knew that Kate had made a big impression with Alexis because his daughter asked about her constantly.

Alexis came into his office early Saturday morning and sat down next to her father. It was clear to him that she wanted to ask him something. He stopped writing and asked her, "Is everything okay pumpkin?"

Alexis nodded, "I'm fine."

Rick could tell that she wasn't fine. His daughter definitely had something on her mind. So, he asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Alexis shrugged and sighed dramatically, "Nothing really. I just..."

"You just what?"

"Well, I know that you're busy, but I'm bored and wanted to know if we could go maybe go to the zoo."

Rick smiled, "Is that all? Of course we can go to the zoo!You know I love going to the zoo. Maybe we can go out for lunch afterwards."

He closed his laptop and started to get up, but Alexis' next words stopped him in his tracks. She smiled at her father and asked, "Can Kate go with us?"

Rick plopped back down on the couch and looked at his daughter, "What?"

Alexis smiled and told her father, "I want Kate to go with us. I like her."

"You do?"

His daughter nodded and smiled at her father, "Yeah. She doesn't treat me like a little kid. And she likes to do puzzles with me. She's really nice."

Rick had to agree with his daughter. Kate was the most amazing woman that he had ever dated. Most of the women that he had been with since divorcing Meredith had only been interested in his fame or money. Kate didn't seem to care about either of those. She enjoyed simply spending time with him. And it appeared that she liked spending time with Alexis also.

Looking at his little girl, he knew that she like Kate also. So, Rick picked up the phone and dialed Kate's number. She picked up on the second ring and said, "Hey Castle."

Rick smiled at how she addressed him. He found that he really liked it. So, he smiled and told her, "I was wondering." Alexis poked him in his side and he laughed, "Okay, we were wondering, I mean Alexis and I were wondering if you were busy today? Alexis wants to go to the zoo and wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go with us."

Alexis groaned and flopped down on the couch beside her dad. Rick laughed at his daughter's antics and laughed. She was so like her grandmother.

On the other side of the phone, Kate laughed and told him, "I'd love to join you guys. I just happen to have off today and was just going to do some laundry. Spending time with two of my favorite people sounds like much more fun."

Alexis was looking at him and he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She couldn't contain her excitement and said, "Yes!"

Kate obviously heard it and she laughed, "I can be at your place in about ten minutes. Is that okay?"

Rick liked that idea,but he had a better one in mind. He smiled and told her, "How about if we pick you up? We can go to the zoo and then eat lunch together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great to me. I can't wait to see you guys."

"We can't wait either."

With that, he hung up the phone and Alexis ran to get her shoes on. Seeing the smile on his daughters face warmed his heart. He really loved that Kate seemed to enjoy spending time with his little girl. So, he hurried to get ready himself.

When they pulled up to Kate's apartment building, Rick saw her waiting out front. Alexis stuck her head out of the car window and waved at her. Rick had a feeling that she would have jumped out of the moving car if he hadn't locked the door. He laughed and watched as Kate waved back to Alexis. What warmed his heart even more, was when Kate walked over to the car, she took the time to give Alexis a high five before she climbed into the car.

He wondered if he had finally found the perfect woman for the both of him. The drive to the zoo was spent listening to Alexis tell Kate about the animal that she had adopted at the zoo. It was a penguin and Rick had 'adopted' it for her on her last birthday. The last time they had been to the zoo, the staff had let her go back and visit her adopted feathered friend.

Alexis smiled, "Maybe they will let you go back with us this time Kate. I'd really like to show him to you. What's your favorite animal?"

Kate didn't have to think about it when she said, "I love elephants."

Alexis got a sad look on her face and told Kate, "They don't have elephants at the zoo. Daddy, maybe we should go to a different zoo. One that has elephants for Kate to see and.."

Rick laughed when Kate told his daughter, "I like the penguins also. And the meerkats."

Alexis smiled, "The meerkats are really cool. Daddy and I spent a long time watching them the last time we were at the zoo. They do the funniest thing,but..."

Kate turned around to look at the little girl and asked, "But what?"

Alexis shook her head, "Daddy might get embarrassed and.."

Rick groaned and shook his head, "You can't tell just part of the story pumpkin. Plus, it wasn't that bad."

"Sure daddy. You just got kicked out of the exhibit."

Kate laughed, "You what? Now you have to tell me the rest of the story."

"I didn't get kicked out exactly. They just asked me to leave."

"You got kicked out daddy. They said that you were making the animals scared of you and..."

Kate was trying to control her laughter at this point, but couldn't manage to stop the laughter when she said, "So we can't go to see the meerkats?"

Rick huffed and said, "You can go with Alexis. I'm not sure about me though."

"What?"

"You might have to arrest me. I might or might not have a restraining order out on me by the meerkat community."

It was then that Kate completely lost it and started laughing hysterically. She turned and looked at Alexis. She noticed that the little girl was completely distraught and on the verge of tears. She stopped laughing and told the little girl, "I don't think they will stop your dad from going to see the meerkats Alexis."

"They won't?"

Kate realized that Alexis sounded as if she didn't believe her. So, Kate nodded and told the little girl, "I'm a police detective. I'll just tell the meerkats that I'll take him into my custody if he misbehaves."

Kate winked at his daughter and Alexis smiled at her slowly. Alexis sniffled and turned her head to look out the window. Kate wasn't sure what was wrong with his daughter, but Kate noticed that the little girl was no longer crying. So, she took that as a good sign. She turned and looked out her own window and smiled when she felt Rick's hand take hers. His fingers curled around hers and she smiled softly. Yeah. This was definitely a much better way to spend her time rather than doing laundry. She realized then that she was slowly, but surely falling in love with Rick Castle and his little girl. The thought of love used to scare her,but something about the two of them made love seem less scary than it had before.

When Rick parked at the zoo parking lot, he smiled and asked, "Are you girls ready?!"

Alexis and Kate both cried out, "Yes!"

Rick smiled at them both and they hurried out of the car. Usually Alexis would hold his hand, but he smiled softly when she practically stumbled over herself to get to Kate. His normally confident little girl looked shy and nervous. He sensed that she wanted to hold Kate's hand, but she was afraid. Kate seemed to sense what was going on and decided that she would make the first move. Kate reached her hand out and smiled at Alexis.

Alexis looked at her father and smiled brightly at him. She reached over and took Kate's hand in hers. Seeing the simple exchange between his daughter and the woman that he was growing to love was magical. It brought tears to his eyes and made him thankful for being given the chance to meet this wonderful woman.

He watched as Alexis and Kate walked ahead of him. His daughter was happier than he had seen her in a long, long time. Most of the women that he'd dated hadn't been interested in something as simple as this. As simple as going to the zoo with him and his little girl.

Getting to the front gate of the zoo, Rick took out his wallet and bought the three of them tickets. He smiled when Alexis and Kate stopped near one of the photographers located at the front of the zoo. Kate knelt down to Alexis' level and the smile on both of their faces was enough to power a small city. He simply stood with a ridiculous smile on his own face.

Kate looked at him and held out her hand and asked, "Take a picture with us?"

The woman that was taking the picture smiled at him and said, "Yeah dad! We need you in the picture with the rest of your family."

Rick looked at Kate for any sign of discomfort. What he found though was surprising to him. The smile on her face showed only happiness. It was confirmed when Kate said, "Come on Rick! Don't be shy."

He smiled and hurried over to join Alexis and Kate in front of the camera. Once the picture was done, Alexis grabbed Kate's hand and hurried over to the middle of the zoo and showed her the sea lions. Alexis started mimicking the sounds that they made. Kate smiled at her antics and Rick went to buy the food that the zoo vendor was selling. Stinky fish and it was always Alexis' favorite part of going to the zoo.

Kate crouched down to the same level as Alexis and the little girl showed Kate how to feed the seals. Kate watched Alexis as she talked and to Rick it seemed as if Kate was captivated by his daughter. Catching her eye, Rick smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she returned her attention back to Alexis.

Once they were done feeding the seals, Kate was once again led away by Alexis. Rick knew right where they were heading. They were heading towards the penguin exhibit. Alexis had always been fascinated by the little black and white creatures. She hadn't believed that they were birds. At least not until she had read a book about them one summer.

Alexis marched right into the penguin exhibit and walked over to the glass. This was the first time that she had let go of Kate's hand since they had gotten out of the car. Rick and Kate stood off to the side watching the little girl watch the penguins.

Rick swallowed hard and told Kate, "Thank you."

Kate gave him a sideways look and asked, "For what?"

Rick motioned with his head at Alexis and said, "For making her so happy. She needs a positive female in her life."

Kate laughed and asked, "What about your mother?"

"Don't get me started on that one. She loves Alexis, but she's no substitute for a mother..."

Kate swallowed hard and asked the question she'd been wondering about since she met Rick, "What happened to her mom?"

"There's really no simple answer to that question."

"Is she dead?"

Laughing harshly he shook his head and told her, "It would be easier on her if she was dead. At least then there would be an excuse as to why she never has time for her little girl."

Kate looked at Alexis and couldn't imagine how a mother couldn't want to spend every moment possible with this charming little girl. In the short time that she has known Alexis, she has grown to love her. She knew that she was falling madly in love with the girls father.

Kate heard Rick sigh and then he said, "Meredith never wanted children. Never really wanted to marry me. She only sees Alexis once every few years. The last time was when she was almost three. I hate her for what she's done to my little girl."

Kate nodded and smiled sadly at the man standing beside her. She took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Then she smiled softly at him and whispered, "She doesn't deserve her."

Rick looked at Kate and smiled at her. Then he nodded and Kate when to stand beside Alexis. His daughter and girlfriend looked so comfortable standing next to each other. Kate always made sure to get down on Alexis' level so that the little girl could talk to her without having to scream at her. It made his heart swell with even more love for the two women in his life. He wondered then if fate had intervened and brought Kate to them.

The rest of the day was like something out of a dream for Rick. Kate and Alexis walked hand in hand throughout the zoo. Kate would send occasional loving glances in his direction and he felt his heart fill with such incredible love for the woman that had captured his daughters heart. By the end of the day, Alexis was exhausted and he had to carry her back to the car. He put her in the car seat and turned around to smile at Kate. She looked at him and smiled back. Then, he moved forward and kissed her softly. Then he held onto her tightly and whispered once again, "Thank you so much Kate. You will never know how much fun we had today."

Kate smiled at him, "I think I do know Castle. Because I'm just as happy as you are right now. I'm..."

He knew that she wanted to say more. So, he asked, "What?"

"I know that it's too soon, but..."

"But what?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you Richard Castle..."

To say that he was blown away was a minor understatement. Of all the things she could have said, that would have been the least expected. He finally smiled at her and whispered, "I'm already in love with you Kate..."

He smiled and kissed her again softly before opening the car door and driving out of the zoo. The drove to the restaurant and Kate held his hand the entire way...

_**Thoughts? And remember to leave me another first. I have some that I would like to include, but if you, my readers would like to read something, then who am I to deny them. :)**_


End file.
